


What Do You Got?

by BneJovi, LadyXandria



Series: The Circle [1]
Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Marriage Proposal, Public Sex, Reconciliation Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyXandria/pseuds/LadyXandria
Summary: A continuation of The Circle.  David and Leesha reconcile in a big way.





	What Do You Got?

The car pulled onto the runway at Bowman Field and stopped next to a Bombardier private jet. Their driver opened the door and went to take out Leesha’s case from the trunk. 

“After you, my Queen,” David offered.

“Stop calling me that,” Leesha snapped. “You haven’t earned me back as your Queen.”

Inside the aircraft was tense as the captain geared up the plane and it raced down the runway. Leesha watched outside the window as they rose from the tarmac, rising higher and higher over her home city. She fought to keep her breathing even, shivering when David took her hand in his cool one.

Once at cruising altitude, Leesha met David’s anxious eyes. “Okay. Now that you have me at 30,000 feet, talk.”

David came clean about the last three months of the tour. Everything was laid out in the open from partying with Richie, the drugs and girls.

“They ran a full range of blood tests,” he said quietly.

He handed over his discharge and physical exam papers which showed test results for any diseases or infections. All were negative and she let out a sigh of relief. It didn’t stop her from tearing him a new asshole for cheating.

David simply sat there and let her scream at him, knowing full well he deserved it. Once she was done, they both stared at each other silently. Leesha’s mouth hardened and she curled up in her seat, watching the clouds and lost in her dark brooding thoughts.

“I’m sorry we lost Ezra and that I wasn’t there when you needed me,” David finally said after 45 minutes of tense silence. “Dad was right. You’re sweet, caring...amazing...and I did nothing but hurt you.”

Leesha slowly turned to David, eyes wide and lips parted. “What did you just say?”

David met her gaze. “That I did nothing but hurt--”

“No. The first part,” Leesha interrupted.

“Ezra. Isn’t that the name you’d chosen?” David asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

Leesha shook her head and sat up in her seat. “Yes but I never told you that. I mean...yeah Ezra Rashbaum was my choice for a name after I found out it was a boy. I never told anyone that! Not even Julie.”

“Dad told me,” he replied. “I know I’ll sound crazy but...after my overdose, I...died or...fucking hell.” David ran his fingers through his curls, grasping the blonde locks in his fist. “Do you believe in the afterlife and near-death encounters?”

From that question, he had her undivided attention telling her things that Eddie had spoke of that Leesha never did. She stood when he was finished and hesitated, sitting on the sofa on the opposite wall and nodded him over.

The jet landed at the tiny Gustavia airstrip and Leesha had at least allowed David to hold her hand for most of the car trip down to the docks. Much to their dismay, the yacht wasn't scheduled to depart until Jon and Julie arrived.

“What now, oh wise guide?” Leesha asked sarcastically. 

“Time to hit the beach, beautiful,” David winked. While the yacht had plenty of rooms and space, the guys had requested only the two largest suites be prepared. 

Leesha gasped at the luxurious Queen sized with fresh white linens and fluffy pillows. Behind it was a floor to ceiling window overlooking the glistening blue waters. “Oh wow…”

“I’ll leave you to get changed,” he replied, grabbing his change of clothes and sliding the door shut. 

After changing into proper beach attire, the two spent most of the time laying out on the white sand beaches and enjoying the cool sea breeze. Many of the restaurants were a short walk on the beach with the best live music, finest rosé and freshest seafood.

One, in particular, was a local favourite and serviced the private cabanas along the water. David and Leesha sampled the platters of delicate sushi, sweet strawberries, and juicy pineapple. 

“My favourites,” she commented and they smiled at each other, even if a little hesitant.

“I know,” David replied, taking a sip of wine, “I...kind of gave them a few foods to prepare.”

“But you didn’t know if I’d come with you or not…” She let her eyes roam over his shirtless figure, from chest to belly, shoulders to legs she remembered all the physical traits she had found endearing.

He exhaled and reached over to take her soft hand in his and whispered, “I was hoping.”

It was after they left the beach that he started getting on her last nerve. David had begun apologizing any chance he felt it was appropriate: during appetizers, lunch, applying sunscreen to her back and even shopping at the local boutiques.

After he’d apologized for Leesha tripping over her own shoe, she finally snapped. She spun on her heels and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into her and pressing their lips together in a heated kiss.

“Quit apologizing or I’ll drown you in the fucking ocean,” she growled. They stared into each other’s eyes before breaking out into laughter and arms still entwined. David dropped his lips onto hers in a passionate kiss, cupping her cheek in his hand.

“I’ve needed that badly,” he breathed.

“Shut up, sweetie...for once in your life, just shut up,” Leesha whispered and yanked him back to her lips. “Take me somewhere...private...I don’t care where.” 

He took her hand and led her away from the crowd. Down a small path between the shops, he pinned her to the wall in a small alcove. Hands worked feverishly on fabric and zippers, lips kissing desperately and tears welling up.

“Fuck, I need you, baby,” David groaned, feeling Leesha’s soft hand reach into his pants and stroke his cock. Setting him free, she looked down for a moment and licked her lips.

She hooked her arms around David’s neck, one leg holding his waist to her. He lifted her enough to slide into warmth and familiarity. She gasped as he rocked against her, holding her ass and waist tightly.

“Uhhh fuck, baby,” she whimpered as he buried himself to the hilt, tears flowing freely.

“Oh god, I’ve missed you,” David moaned into her neck, running his tongue over the sensitive skin. “Only...only one…I need...”

She tangled her fingers in his hair and inhaled his smell; a smell that was home. Wetness dripped between them, sliding down her thigh. “Don’t ever leave me again,” Leesha panted.

Even with everything that had happened, their bodies still moved as one. A perfect unison. David shook his head and quickened his strokes. “I love you, babygirl...fuck I love you,” he breathed.

“Look me...in the eye...and say it,” she begged.

Blue met brown and electricity crackled between them. “I love you, Babygirl,” David repeated as he neared his release. Once...twice...over and over she had him repeat and declare his love.

The moans of pleasure went unheard from the crowd of shoppers as David pushed himself and Leesha over the precipice, emptying inside her and holding her quaking body. Neither moved for several minutes, tears flowing freely and lips locked in a glorious reunion.

***~***

When an unexpected storm rolled into the island that night, David and Leesha had been forced to stay inside the yacht, enjoying a candlelit table for two, set up on the top floor. The view overlooking the Caribbean Sea was the perfect backdrop for romance and, with the plentiful supply of wine, neither could object too much. 

“Have I told you just how absolutely stunning you look tonight?” David stroked the back of her hand with his thumb. She raised an eyebrow, reminding him of a goddess in the half-glow of a full moon.

Ominous clouds were slowly rolling in, removing the moon’s gentle caress one inch at a time. The waves were rising a little more, swaying the boat from side to side. Thankfully, the top floor was enclosed in glass to keep the occupants safe and dry.

“Maybe once...or twice,” Leesha giggled. She could tell straight away that David was studying her every move, as much as she did with him. “Isn’t that the same shirt you were wearing when I first met you?”

David glanced down and nodded. “Yeah...Seems like a lifetime ago. You enjoying yourself so far?”

Leesha took a sip of wine and gave him a sweet smile. “I am actually. Remembering the reasons I fell for you in the first place, what attracted me to you…”

It was now or never and David took his chance. "Leesha," he paused to catch his breath, his heart beating quickly, "I've never known real love until you entered my life. Everything else previously pales in comparison to now. I’ve never had the courage to face life head-on and you've shown me that, that it’s okay to swallow my pride and face the unknown.

“After knowing this life with you, I can't see it any other way. I don’t want it any other way. You’re the reason I get up in the mornings. I'd be lying if I said that my heart doesn’t beat to your name. The nights I held you in my arms and heard you speak those three special words...I love you.”

Tears shone in Leesha’s eyes as she listened to David speak, his raspy baritone reverberating through her body. She watched him stand from the table, draining his wine glass and taking four calculated steps towards her.

He held out a hand and swept her into his arms, his warm embrace wrapping around her like a favourite blanket. David dropped his lips to hers, a kiss so passionate and welcoming that Leesha’s toes curled. “I do love you, Papa Bear...always have,” she whispered when they parted.

David smiled. "Babygirl, I don’t want those nights to be a mere memory anymore. You're my everything and without you, I am nothing but a shell of the man I find myself being around you.” From his pocket, he pulled out a small black velvet box and lowered himself to one knee.

Leesha clapped a hand over her mouth as he opened it to reveal a princess cut diamond ring that glinted under the boat lights. David took a deep breath and smiled up at her. “Will you do me the great honour of being my wife?”

The large boat rocked with the waves and she gasped when the lightning illuminated Dave’s face. Staring into his bright blue eyes, her mind went into overdrive. Their short relationship had been anything but perfect. Passionate, yes. Dysfunctional, Absolutely.

Her throat felt dry and scratchy and she found herself oblivious to the fact she had backed away from David. Outside the thunder rocked the boat and rain pattered against the large windows. She looked up at the sky as lightning streaked across the vast expanse.

“Babe?” David questioned quietly, “Is...is that a no?”

“How do I know you won’t...leave or…?” She asked with a sigh.

“Or?” David asked, “I’ve...I’ve changed. I know that just sounds like a placation, Babygirl, but I have. I don’t want any of that other stuff. I want...fuck, I need you! You’re my beacon of light, guiding me through the storms to your safe harbour.”

She frowned and bowed her head, feeling David hug her from behind and nuzzle his nose into her hair. “You’re asking a lot…”

“I know,” he murmured, “but I believe in us. I need to know that you do too. I’ll give you all the time you need to think if that’s what you need. Please, babygirl...just don’t say no tonight.”

Leesha swallowed thickly and brushed the wetness from her eyes, turning to look up into David’s face, studying every crease and light freckle along his cheeks and nose. “On one condition…”

“Anything...name it.”

“I want another chance at being a mother,” she whispered, “I know you have three already but it’s the one thing I want from a husband…”

“As many as you desire, I’m right there with you,” he replied with a smile, watching her expectantly.

“Then yes. I’ll marry you,” Leesha cried and allowed David to snuggle her to his chest. 

He slid the diamond ring on her finger and kissed it. “Now there’s just one more thing to take care of....”

“What’s that?” She squealed as David scooped her up, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“The baby making process.”

***~*The Next Morning*~***

Leesha and David opted to sleep in the next day after a long night of wine and making love, rising just as the sun hit its highest point. A simple breakfast platter of fresh fruit, bacon, eggs, and coffee was served on the first deck poolside. 

“You sure you don’t wanna hop in?” Leesha teased David, who looked perfectly content stirring in sugar and creamer into his coffee with his legs dangling in the pool. She had chosen a black and pink two-piece to show off her breasts, her ring glistening in the sun.

“If he doesn’t, then I will,” Julie called from the doorway.

“Oh my god, Jules!!!” Leesha climbed from the pool and ran at her friend, soaking Julie’s top with ease.

“Hey, you!” Julie squeezed her best friend, “How’s tricks, honey?” She laughed as Leesha almost swung her around in a circle.

“It was a rough start,” she said, glancing back at the two men hugging each other. “Honestly I was hesitant to even come but I’m glad I did.”

“Jesus, you scared me for a while, honey,” Julie said, eyeing her seriously for a minute. “I was sick with worry! You’re looking good now though! Suspiciously happy….”

Leesha subconsciously covered the stretch marks on her stomach. “Slowly healing. The depression has been...difficult. I’m sorry...just felt withdrawing from everyone would make dealing with everything easier. David and I had a long talk...several long talks…”

“Talks, huh?” Julie smirked trying to lighten the mood, “Is that what the kids are calling it these days?”

“All night,” Leesha fanned herself with her ringed hand.

“Wha… NO!!??” Julie gasped, grabbing Leesha’s left hand excitedly, “When?”

“Last night over dinner!” The girls squealed and hugged again, swinging each other back and forth. “And you’re my maid of honour! Already decided, no need to argue.”

“Of cou-,” she started to reply before a yelp of surprise was forced from her as David scooped her around her waist and dragged her into the pool.

They had barely surfaced when Leesha screamed, trapped in Jon’s arms as he jumped in the cool water as well. “Oh hi, Jules...nice of you to join us!” David laughed and kissed her cheek.

“Fucker! You scared the shit outta me!” Julie grinned, “So happy to see you though, honey. Congrats are in order I see?”

“Thank you, darlin’.” He hugged her tightly and let her look him over.

“I should be beating the crap outta you though,” she eyed him warily, “All that shit you put her through…” 

“You’d have every right to,” he replied quietly. “I’m ashamed of what I did and know I don’t deserve someone as wonderful as her.”

“No...you don’t, but as long as you know that too,” Julie said, nodding once before continuing, “Truce?”

“Truce,” David agreed, hooking his pinky with her outstretched one. “Thank you for being there for her though. I’m sorry for the shitty way I treated you too. It doesn’t matter what you do for a living...you still deserve the utmost respect as a woman.”

“I just wish I could have been here, physically, for her,” Julie said, “but you’re welcome and thank you. Now...I think I’m in the arms of the wrong man, at the moment.”

“I’ll take my fiance back if you’re done with him!” Leesha called out in the midst of Jon’s vicious tickle attack. David kissed Julie’s cheek and set her back on her feet, swimming over and scooping Leesha away from his best friend.

Two stewardesses came out poolside in white bikinis and matching stilettos, expertly balancing a fresh round of breakfast for Jon and Julie. 

“Ladies, would you mind changing into something more appropriate since it’s not just us men aboard?” Jon asked, giving them a wide but professional smile.

“Oh hold on just a minute!” All eyes slid to Leesha who was sizing up the ladies more than David ever did. “I happen to think they look incredibly sexy. Don’t take away all the eye candy, Jonny!”

“Fuck, I love you woman,” David growled, pulling her from the pool. The two ran at full speed towards their stateroom and the blonde stewardess giggled. 

Jon glanced over at Julie. “What do you think, darlin’?”

“I don’t mind either way,” she replied, her eyes darting towards where David and Leesha had disappeared.

“You know,” the brunette stewardess started, “I really do wish you four all best. The guys deserve women like you and with all the talk of babies last night sounds like you’ll be together for a while.”

Jon and Julie exchanged looks and mouthed the word, “Babies?”


End file.
